Birthday Present
by Vampire Weekend
Summary: Sam forgets Dean’s birthday present but comes up with a whole new one. Sam is ten and Dean is fourteen. Underage wincest, but not graphic. One-shot!


Summary: Sam forgets Dean's birthday present but comes up with a whole new one. Sam is ten and Dean is fourteen. Underage wincest, but not graphic. One-shot!

Rating: T for Teen

Warnings: Underage Wincest.

I don't own Supernatural. I've never owned Supernatural. There is an excellent chance that I will never own Supernatural. Please don't sue. I don't have enough money to get a good lawyer. I also don't own the quote at the beginning of the chapter. I think it's brilliant, though.

Yes, I know that I'm supposed to be working on _Crazy Love_ but my muse is very testy. The new chapter of _Crazy Love_ should be coming up pretty soon, though, so be patient with me please.

This idea came to me really quickly and I write it pretty fast as well, so, hopefully, not too many typos. It's also my first ever wee!cest so I hope you like it.

**Birthday Present**

_**By Vampire Weekend**_

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_Sibling relationships - and 80 percent of Americans have at least one - outlast marriages, survive the death of parents, resurface after quarrels that would sink any friendship. They flourish in a thousand incarnations of closeness and distance, warmth, loyalty and distrust. _

_~Erica E. Goode, "The Secret World of Siblings," U.S. News & World Report, 10 January 1994 _

The wind swished around Sam, the leaves around him being picked up and swept off of the playground structures, and the young boy wrapped his oversized coat around him. He looked at his watch, sighing when he saw the time. Soon, school was going to be over and he had to really think about what he was going to do before he got back to the motel.

"Sam," a blonde girl with pink ribbons in her hair, Lily, called out. "Want to go play kickball with me? David said he'd play if I got more people."

Sam shook his head. "I'm okay, I'm not really in the mood to play right now."

Her childish curiosity peaked, Lily went over to Sam, sitting on the same bench as her classmate. "Why?

The youngest Winchester weighed his options over whether or not he should tell the girl. Lily was really nice, she was the only one who didn't laugh at him when he fell down the stairs last Tuesday, but his dad's rule was to never discuss family business in front of other people.

"My brother's birthday is today," he said, finally deciding that she could be trusted.

"So? Are you jealous or something?"

"No! It's just…. I don't have a gift for him."

"Oh," Lily said quietly. "Well, just get your mom to help you make something. When I forgot my big sister's birthday, she helped me make her soap and she liked it a whole lot. Said it smelt like roses."

"I don't have a mom."

Lily giggled a little. "Of course you do! Everybody has a mom! Where do you think you came from?"

"Dean said that I came from a special at Wal-Mart. He said I was half off."

"That's silly."

"I mean, I did have a mom but I don't really remember her. She died when I was a baby," Sam figured that he might as well confide in his classmate, he already knew that he did the most blasphemous thing he possible could– not getting Dean a present for his birthday.

"My Grandma Avery died two months ago and my daddy got really sad. Did your daddy get sad when your mom died?"

"I guess. He doesn't really like to talk about it much."

Just at that moment, the bell rang, signaling for the students to go back to their classes. Sighing, Sam returned back to Mrs. Kendal's room and counted down the minutes until Dean would come to the school to pick him up so they could return back to the motel.

Fifty minutes.

Forty minutes.

Twenty minutes.

Fifteen minutes.

Five minutes.

Two minutes.

And then – finally – the last bell rang. The other students jumped out of their chairs but Sam lagged behind, making sure that he had all of his stuff and trying to delay the inevitable.

"Sam," Mrs. Kendal said gently. "Are you alright, sweetheart?"

Nodding and forcing a smile on his face, Sam left the room and waited outside the front of the school building, waiting for Dean.

"Sammy," Dean greeted as he approached.

The younger brother smiled, " Hey Dean. Happy birthday."

"You already said that to me this morning. You got everything?"

"Yeah."

"Ready to walk back home?"

Sam said yes and followed his brother as they walked the half-mile to get back to the motel.

The motel was like all the others they stayed in, dirty, a smell of mold and mysterious stains on the bed sheets. But, still, Sam was too young to remember anything else and felt a strange sort of comfort at staying in places like it.

"You alright there, Sam?"

Sam looked up, confused. "What do you mean?"

"You look a little pale. Are you sick?"

Sam was about to protest that, no, he wasn't but instead said softly, "I didn't get you a gift."

"What? Dude, speak up."

"I didn't get you a present!" Sam shouted as he felt unwanted tears well up in his eyes. "And I'm so sorry that I didn't, Dean. It's just that I've been so busy with school lately and I totally forgot and please don't hate me, I didn't mean to forget!"

Dean, shocked by his brother's outburst, just stood there for a moment before wrapping Sam in a hug.

"Hey, don't worry about it. I'd never hate you, especially not because you just forgot to give me a birthday present."

"B-but," Sam hiccupped. "You never forget my gift. You _always_ get me something."

Dean smiled. "That's because I'm the older brother and I remember more stuff than you. Just, stop crying, okay? It's not a big deal."

Sam nodded, turning his head away from his brother's shoulder and looking at a motel card resting on one of the old, wooden desks, showing a half-naked woman kissing a very pleased looking man.

Lighting up, Sam announced, "I know what I'm going to give you now!"

A little confused by Sam's sudden mood swing, Dean asked, "What is it?"

"Close your eyes."

"Dude, just tell me."

Sam pouted. "You won't be able to get the gift without closing your eyes, Dean."

Rolling his eyes, Dean closed his eyes, his arms folded as he waited for his brother's present.

He waited for a moment and was about to open his eyes when he felt it. Just the faintest brush, like a butterfly's wing, against his lips. Opening his eyes, he looked at Sam and realized that his baby brother had just kissed him on the mouth.

"What did you do that for?"

"That was your gift," Sam said, smiling wide. "Happy birthday, Dean!"

In a somewhat dizzying daze, Dean just stood there as his brother skipped with delight to his bed, opening his backpack and pulling out his homework.

Dean swallowed and looked back at his brother, before grinning and saying, "Thanks, Sammy."

-

_Fin_

-

My first ever wee!cest and I'm both kind of proud and feel off about it. Anyway, I hope that you liked it and reviews drive my madness, so please review!

As always, I will respond to any review as long as I can find the email address.


End file.
